User talk:Appleblossom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Hey! Uhmm hello...Im a regular user..and I see ur kinda new here...Welcome to BFF (Bleach Fanfiction) and I hope u'll enjoy ur stay here hehehehe if u need help..just ask! hehehe Lone Black Garuga 02:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Uhmm Apple u might wanna add the property template...here And u could also edit ur User page: User:Appleblossoms RE: Problem! If you see a "source" button instead of "edit," it means that the page is protected from editing and you are among the users that are blocked out of editing. If you can tell me which article you are trying to edit is giving you "source" instead of "edit," I can look into it. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 00:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I made a small edit to your article to clean up the page, but I don't see where you're having the problem, to be honest. Everything seems to be in good order. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The property template works as follows: , in your case, it would be . How it works is that the just closes the template and prevents other text from interfering. If you are confused by this description, let me know. Hope this helps! --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) hiya Hi there. Welcome to BFF. I enjoy your characters. Maybe you'll do an RP somtime. Just one thing...don't think of me as a jerk but the picture you're using on your character Akio is alrady being used on my character Kanata Yamato. RazeOfLight 01:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Haha no problem. Well if you ever want to try to RP again I can do one with you and help you out...if you wanted to of course. =) And no worries about the picture. Kanata is dead anyway so its not a real BIG deal. Just kind of weird having twins that arent twins y'kno? lol Oh and remember to sign your messages when your finished by clicking the signatute button at the topRazeOfLight 04:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) DOn't worry about Kanata's death...there's a plan for his 'return'. Its a storyline thing. But yea...think of it this way. You can control EVERYTHING your characters do. Just don't try to overpower your enemy like dodgig every attack or making an auto-hit. (where you say your attack struck your enemy without giving them the chance to dodge) unless you do it tastefully. But if you still want to try just let me know. =) RazeOfLight 02:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hallo I really like your characters. Please, keep up the good work. Wahpah 00:19, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, geez, I read that like a million years ago too. >_< I've never been raped, though, and I'm a guy, so I'm afraid I couldn't relate very well. Good plot, however, and I was happy I read it. Of course I mean it! What would be the point in lying? I like Marisse(? too lazy to go and check the correct spelling at the moment) and her personality, plus the spin you're taking on Angelica. They need to how more re-runs of Rugrats. _ _ Merry Christmas, Miss. Wahpah 04:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't hate her, but I don't really have a favorite character. They're all kinda important to the plot in their own special way. Anyway, you like Shinji? I love Mashiro! She's so awesome. o ^o Maybe it's because I'm a guy and she's hot, but I just love her personality and moves. And her jumpsuit. Skin-tight... jumpsuit... -Cough- How are things with you? Enjoying your vacation? The more flaws a character has, the better. It makes them more human. Though, I agree, every single one shouldn't be listed on their page, I think Marise is great. So don't worry about it! :D Wahpah 05:44, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, hey, I can't think of any means by which to continue this conversation with, so.... Keep up the good work. And stuff. > ~> Wahpah 17:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello Miss. Not really a dilemma. lol But I remember. And sure I love to RP with you. No problem at all..I could show you the ropes and such and then you can start RPing along with everyone else. Hmm...quick question though. do any of your characters have zanpakutos? Cause most that I read didn't. If you have a problem thinking of one I could help you there as well. Or if you are trying for something else that I missed then let me know =D RazeOfLight 04:10, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha I like developing powers for my characters. seems easier than personalities. Hmm the whole human factor is what i seemed to have overlooked..well if you have a rogue shinigami we can work with that as well as your other character. I mean if you give me some basis on what you wanted the power to be i can try to develop something for you as well. I have no problem with doing that. I mean you asked nicely as well which is a major bonus in my book. Oh do you have a chatango? if you dont you should make one at chatango.com and add me RazeOfLight. That way we can talk easier and get a whole lot more done. And maybe you can make another shinigami that way you can get used to it or make a quincy or masukage since they are both spiritually aware humans. RazeOfLight 05:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok I sent you a message on chatango that way we can try to be online at the same time. Usually if i dont respond im either afk or asleep any other time i should respond fairly quickly. Hmm youre thinking too hard about this. its YOUR character. She can have as much as she wants to. I mean I could help you develop the powers an abilities section so you can explain how she uses all of this with her witch like abilities as well as the equipment section to explain each item she carries around. Maybe for attacks she can summon multiple weapons from her sleave or something for attacking the enemy in a barrage. And you can use the sword and wand. Like it would be a unique thing to do. lol RazeOfLight 16:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I saw what you did and I have to say I'm impressed. See? It wasnt that bad at all and you did wonderfully. =) RazeOfLight 23:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Are you stil interested in trying an RP?RazeOfLight 04:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you know any of mycharacters that you want me to use? And of course we wont have a big fight scene. maybe like a tiny scuffle to show you how its done you know? Maybe itll be sort of like a conglomeration of different aspects of what an RP can be. =) RazeOfLight 17:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I hope you dont think I was ignoring you. Im just super busy around here lol. But I'll use Izaya. And you should just use whoever you plan on being your main character of sorts. You can use two if you want. one for the combat part and one for the talking part. Also you can ask users Grizzaka and KenjiHiroshi for help as well as they are good people to RP with and can help you along as well. =) Just let me know which character(s) so I can start it up. RazeOfLight 00:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty i started it up. should be easy to find lol. Ok and as for starting you just have your character make an entrance of sorts like say she came up to him or just sat near him and started talking to someone. Along those lines...if that doesnt make sense let me knowRazeOfLight 00:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure you havent done this before? Youre pretty awesome at this. Im liking Marise as well! You have going pretty well. Oh your turn =)RazeOfLight 06:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha Im glad youlike it. Maybe we can do more after this one. Heck even our charcater might become good friends lol. Maybe you can even RP with some of my other friends on here as well that way you can expereince all sorts different things. Your turn. Oh! when leaving a message you can leave a message under aprevious section instead of creating a whole new one =) RazeOfLight 18:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Sorry about all the typos in the previous message. I was in a rush....playing some ball in the dorm. lol But I dont mean multiple right now. I meant after the first one we do then we can start another ...if you wanted of course. RazeOfLight 00:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I can't wait to see what else you have in store. And dont worry about me. I may put a few on pause until i get my own stuff done that way i can finish my characters im working on. But no worries I'll be sure to keep helping you. Youre really fun to work with so its all good =) RazeOfLight 01:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! Izaya...he's manly and awesome (greatest reflection of my actual personality lol) but yea...dont worry about characters being the strongest. its all about tactics. a water zanpakuto could defeat an electric zanpakuto in battle if the right strategy is used. Oh and well generally the plot is usually discussed before hand but then each person can do whatever they want in order to progress to that point. Or you can do what we did and just progress naturally...thats my favorite way to do it. haha RPs flow alot more easily if you both can see where the plot is going like we both did. However that same thing can lead to it not working if the two people cant get a focus going. Oh! And yes...there are some users i like working with more than others because one in particular god-mods quite often and tries to dictate a lot of what happens instead of just rolling with the punches. But eh...its all in fun so i just go with it. As for the fights. well its usually just whoever throws in the towel or who RPs the best. like say i slowly set up a trap against an opponent that allowed them to stab me multiple times but it burns away part of their body....i would win that so to speak. lol I hope all this helped =) RazeOfLight 21:18, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I usually prefer fight scenes actually but this talking one actually isnt that bad. Youre making me think just as much as i would in a fighting one lol. Storylines do have to have episodes that arent fighting. lol. Youre really good at RPing as well. And juming into saying someone is their bf to introducing the whole family haha gotta love the fun involved there =) RazeOfLight 00:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Our RP So do you want us to end this RP or what? We can start another up if you wanted cause I'm not exactly sure where you want to take this one since Mari wanted Izaya to leave =P RazeOfLight 19:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha yea it happens to everyone. You're becoming a real wiki-er. I mean heck. Ive changed my characters so many times its not even funny. My MC Van had his powers change around 9 times now lol. BUT you arent liking the witch thing? I thought that was fairly unique in a character. And nah...I dont have too much. We can start another one whenever you're ready. Most of mine are ending now so its all fine =) RazeOfLight 08:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long to reply...i was on a bit of a hiatus. Well hmm...sure ill help =D. So youre wanting to use paper for her weapon or an umbrella? or are trying to develop a zanpakuto? RazeOfLight 14:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) So what direction do you want to take her in? DOnt change her personality i like that. And i mean if you want to give her fighting strength well there other ways besides using a zanpakuto. If youre interested just let me know and i can make a list of thing you can use =) RazeOfLight 04:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. You did reply but I was taking care of my own things before replying to any messages. But yea...I like the pearls idea. Thats def unique as it hasnt really been done at all i believe. Which is awesome!! Hmm..so would she just be able to conjure them up or is it morelike a FullBring?...if you know what that is. RazeOfLight 17:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Im probably wrong but technically speaking isshin was probably attacked by a hollow as a former shinigami. And besides I dont think that Ichigo will gain a new power, he'll probably be able to pull out the hollow powers and since they fused with zangetsu it will allow him to pull out his shinigami abilities as well. Oh andsure I'll help you out...pretty much its just drawing out th abilities of an object. Like for instance you could say mari received a gift from aphrodite herself and is able to call the 'soul' out of it and allowing Mari to use some of the abilities of the goddess. RazeOfLight 20:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I like that idea, but trust me. You ARENT the first to use fullbring. Tht was spammed as soon as it came out lol. But i mean its a good ability. The only thing that might need a little tweaking is the source. I mean you cold just have her carry around an oyester to due the sme thing instead of using sea foam since thats not always an available source. you know what i mean? but then again its all up to you..im just hear for assitannce. =DRazeOfLight 16:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) well you could always use like faux-sea foam. like 'foam' in a bottle...cause most of them so far look to be things you wouldnt think of as a weapon of sorts you know? and yea youre right humans dont really get much...i mean besides orihime ('yay' T-T...sarcasm hand) im really hoping tatsuki and krin gain some abilities causethat would just be amazing!! RazeOfLight 14:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) personally i want to see more of nemu and nanao in action. lol those are my favorites =P but honestly if anyone deserves to get some skills its keigo...after all he's been through he's entitled to something! lol But I agree...kubo is trying to do wayyyy too much. He needs to go back to how he was before the aizen thing. Cause all this stretching is taing out the essence of the story. like the manga is 75% facial expressions and 25% actual talking. and thats being generous lol but yea...i was just joking aout the foam....the molecules thing is a great idea. i think that could be used a variety of ways...like for qick travel and such RazeOfLight 21:16, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha I know!!! Its like she just vanished or something! I didnt enjoy that one bit!!. Hmm i betting her and nemu's zanpakuto will be something amazing...like it will come in and save the ay or something...itll be like the apocalypse zanpakuto. It just goes into the ground and slowly starts to break the world apart. or summons down god himself. =P Oh and there are fan quincy because it was also said that all the quincy went into hididng so ther couldve been some others who just have dormant powers until now and hence where the created qincies come from. RazeOfLight 22:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Nemu is monotonous....she is just mysterious lol But hmmm...im not exactly sure on how the fullbring works atm...im thinking the description is the basis of every ability as the guy who attacked uryu could be considered to have been pulling the soul out of the asphalt in order to move so quickly but thats just my opinion. lol. Oh! so are you still going with each pearl being a tiny bomb? if you are i have a few abilities you might want to use =D RazeOfLight 05:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi! I'll take it this was you who asked if he was influenced by Revered Dimmsdale from the Scarlet Letter, and the answer is yes. You were spot on with the hand over the heart referencing him ;)--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 02:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC)--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 02:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) To why it showed your IP, is because at the time you weren't signed in. As to whether or not he was a sinner or actually the good-hearted reverend he was modeled to be I say he was a sinner. But thats just me ;)--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 04:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thanks! I'm free now, if you'd like to get an RP started up? I've got no more pesky exams to eat up my time lol. Kenji Hiroshi 12:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :The RP with Raze, right? I liked that one lol, and thought you did pretty good for your first time. Don't worry so much about abilities though, 'cause everyone changes around their characters at some point :) I like Marise. You've described her appearance and personality really well. If you'd like, we could wait until your characters ready before we start it up. If you need any help with anything, then let me know :) Kenji Hiroshi 18:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Valhalla and the Tournament of Greatest Warrior. Want to take part since Razeoflight isn't anymore?Td5 21:27, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Of course Sure, I'd love to collaborate with you. Did you have any ideas in mind, or start-up ideas? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:27, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I've always been a fan of hers, though I've never really used any of her ideas in my works, so this might be a new one for me haha, so this should be fun. I'm on board with the idea, the only question is, how do we go about assigning the roles of which characters to use, and their involvement in the overall story. But, we need a story first, don't we? :P --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:50, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply, busy with Taekwondo and such. Anyways, for a story plot, it might take me some time to really think of a detailed one. However, perhaps Mari feels somewhat inadequate against some opponent, and seeks training from the local Taekwondo institute, Kawahiru Dojang, which is run by my main character Seireitou Kawahiru. Something like that, perhaps you could add onto that ^^; I'll think of some other stuff as well, since that idea is just on the top of my head. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Heya Pretty Miss =) Hiya! Since you have Mari sorted out you want to do another RP with Izaya? Hmm I have to change his relationship status now lol...Or I could use a different character if you wanted. =) RazeOfLight 06:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm bombs? I like that...do you need more informtion on what I was thinking about there? But I know what you mean. Im working on a zanpakuto and its kinda tough cause TK keeps changiing things on us about how things work in the bleach universe so its not as if we will ever have a ''stable ''idea. lol And I suppose we can continue developing Izaya's and Mari's relationship some more. Do you want to start it up or do you want me to? RazeOfLight 19:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Well based on the more recent recent chaptr lol. Hmm..there are some side effects I think about using the power and thetimer doesnt apply to everyone it was just that one guy's ability. So you dont need to think about that problem at least. lol. I think you could have it as like a game of sorts. If the opponent doesnt think that your pearlsare dangerous enough or there isnt any hostility, fear, or anger towards you then the pearlswill detonate on contact with opponent causing rapid massive explosions. If they do then the pearls will constrict arond them becoming nearly unbreakable unles by someone of suffiecient spiritual energy. That work? If not I can think of something different. And the RP is Confusion In The Distance RozeluxeMeitzen 14:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) thats fine i completely understand lol anytime youre ready =D RozeluxeMeitzen 01:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) hey i was wondering, would you like to do an RP with me and join Gravity force? Grizzaka 22:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) sweet, when you get the time we'll RP Grizzaka 22:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! ^^ I always knew that I wasn't the only female, only one of few. Thank you for the welcome, and I am sorry for the late answer, as my exams occupied a great amount of my time. And I would love to RP with you. I'll warn you, though, my muse and I have a rather turbulent on-off relationship. SereneDreams 09:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi How you doin I am wondering could I have your opinion on Setsuhiro Gensaku, if don't want to i understand. Thanks 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama 04:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC)